¡chicos me voy a casar!
by mapy cullen
Summary: esme y carlise se casan;ahora 8 adolecentes tendran que soportar vivir bajo un mismo techo,¿lo haran o se mataran en el intento?...
1. Chapter 1

**¡chicos les tengo una gran noticia!**

Flash back  
_-elizabeth, mi amor, estas bien-dije a mi amada _

_-no-dijo con voz casi muerta, tenia una sepia de la gripe, y estaba en embarazo-carlise, cuida a mi bebe, y a edi a rose y jazzy, dales cariño, y vuelve a amar- _

_-oh, cielo-le resondi llorando, gimió y rompió fuente _

_-papá-dijo edward_

_-edward, llama a el equipo, creo que tu mamá necesita cesárea-le ordene, el asintió, llego otro doctor, y dos enfermeras _

_-ahhh-grito todo era desastre de sangre, rápidamente, tome el bisturí y corte su vientre, saque a mi hijo y corte el cordón umbilical, se lo pase a una enfermera, y con la mirada ella sabia que hacer_

_-esme-dijo en un susurro a la enfermera _

_-elizabeth-dijo la enfermera, que al parecer se llamaba esme_

_-cui..da a edi… y a…vanessa, a rose.. y jazzy-dijo antes de que dejara de respirar, la enfermera se llevo a mi bebe y a edi a la sala de maternidad…. _

Fin de flash back_  
_Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer, pero fue hace catorce años, yo Salí adelante y hoy tenia que darles una gran noticia a mis bellos hijos, rose estaba hablando con alice, la hija de mi novia, edi estaba leyendo un libro, era tan parecido a elizabeth, jazzy estaba escuchando música, y ness, mi bebe, igual que elizabeth, estaba jugando con su celular, sono el timbre, los swans venían a cenar

-si se que estas en mi puerta alice, adiós-dijo rosi y colgó el teléfono, yo me apresure a abrir

-hola amor-dijo esme

-hola cariño-dije dándole un diminuto beso en los labios

-hola -me saludo uno de los hijos de esme

-hola emmet, hola chicos-le s respondí

-hola-dijeron todos al uniso

-pasen-dije, se sentaron en el sofá y edward prendió la tele, yo los deje solos y fui al cocina con esme

-creo que se llevaran bien-le dije ayudando a cocinar

-si, también yo-dijo sonriendo…  
…en la sala…  
los chicos veían mtv, se acabo el programa y así comenzo todo

-coloca animal planet-dijo edward a nessie quien tenia el control

-no coloca HBO-dijo alice

-no coloca ESPN-dijo emmet,

-no ponlo en FOX-dijo jake

-y ¿Qué tal en CNN?-dijo bella

-por que no apagamos la tele-dijo jazz deprimido

-oh lo ponemos en home & health-dijo rose

-no lo pondré en cine max-dijo nessie y comenzaron a discutir…se gritaban los unos unos a los otros discutiendo, el comienzo de un "hermosa" relación…  
…en la cocina…  
-¿Qué es ese ruido?-dijo esme

-no lo se-dije, fuimos a la sala, los chicos estaban discutiendo, suspire

-chicos-dije alto-¿Por qué discuten?-todos hablaron a la vez-chicos-volví a decir-uno por uno, edward  
-pues, papá, peleamos por que, hum,¡quieren ver HBO!-dijo edward yo torcí los ojos

-apaguen la tele, iremos a cenar-dije que "fantástico" comienzo fuimos a la mesa y comenzamos a cenar

-chicos, se que alice y rose se conocen, pero quiero presentarlos-dijo esme cuando cenábamos-ella es bella mi hija mayor-dijo y bella hizo un ademán con la mano

-el es edward, mi hijo mayor-dije, edi hizo lo mismo

-el es mi segundo hijo emmet-dijo esme  
-que onda-dijo emmet

-ellos son mis gemelos rosalie y jasper-dije, rose sonrrio y jasper suspiro

-ella es mi tercer hija alice-dijo esme

-¡hola!-dijo alegre alice

-ella es mi hija menor vanessa-dije, ness alzo la cara y torcio los ojos niña malcriada

-el es mi sobrino político jacob-dijo esme

-soy yo-dijo el chico

-esta deliciosa la sopa esme-dijo mi bebe rose

-gracias-dijo esme sonriendo

-chicos, tengo una gran noticia-dije

-¿Qué es?-pregunto edi, mire a esme y ella asintió

-¡nos vamos a casar!-dijo esme alegre, yo sonrrei, los chicos se quedaron con la boca abierta, emmet soltó su cuchara y ness se puso pálida, alice y rose estaban en shock, bella miro el techo y eduard arrugo el seño, jazz, bueno jasper, el siempre tiene cara de zommbie 

-¡QUE¡-dijieron todos al uniso, abriendo los ojos como platos…

_Bueno, sepan que:_

_ ortografia es muy mala_

_ es uno de mis primeros fics, asi que por favor, sean pacientes, y demen criticas contructivas_

_ y dejen comentarios, att: mapy cullen_


	2. preparativos de boda

**Preparativos de boda**  
…al otro día…

-tenemos que mudarnos-le dije triste a esme

-si, tenemos que mudarnos-me respondió

-¡pero a forks!-le replique

-¿no te gusta forks?-me pregunto

-me gusta seattle-le respondí

-hay amor-y me dio un beso en la coronilla-todo estará bien, sabes, billi me dijo antes de morir que tienes primos en la push, eso queda cerca de forks-

-(suspiro), si tu dices-le respondí

-bien, mami, ya empacamos todo-dijo emmet-excepto la ropa de alice, para esa tenemos que llamar otro camión

-¡mentiroso!-se escucho de una voz aguda al fondo

-mamá, ¿donde viviremos?-pregunto bells, ella era bonita, creo que me gustaba, un poco, era mayor que yo como dos años, pero solo era un chiquillo para ella, yo cumplí quince, y ella diez y siete

-en una casa a las afueras de forks, pero después del matrimonio, por ahora solo empacaremos-respondió mi tia

-la boda es en unos días-dijo bella

-exacto-dijo la tía esme

-hablando de boda, ¡tenemos que irnos ya!, los cullen nos esperan-dijo mi prima alice

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-pregunte

-vamos a medirnos los trajes -dijo alice, emi, bells, y yo hicimos una mueca

-no sean aguafiestas y vamos-dijo mandándonos al carro, alice conducía apurada, tomaba las curvas rápido y aceleraba y desaceleraba, bajamos…¡al fin!...

-¡tierra¡-dijo emmet inclinándose y besando el pasto

-la próxima vez yo conduzco alice-dijo bella

-dramáticos-dijo alice,los cullen, nos esperaban, sinceramente, no me gustaban mucho, pero aprendería a vivir con ellos, tal vez carlise me simpatizaba, pero no los demás, entramos, mire mi traje era de pingüino, uhhj, pero habían peores, me lo coloque rápido y Salí, me mire al espejo, me veía bien, mire el reflejo de al lado, había una chica, la hija menor de carlise, era delgada, alta, tenia un hermoso rostro, como de porcelana, tenia el cabello con rizos y era como de color rojo-sapote su cabello.

-jake, ¿Cómo me queda?-pregunto tímida bella, haciendo que viera donde estaba ella, y dejara de pensar en la chica

-bien, te sienta el color-le dije, que extraño, hace media hora hubiera quedado embobado, pero no podía sacarme de la cabeza a la pelirroja.

-gracias-se sonrojo-te sienta bien el smoking

-gracias-le respondí y le sonrei

-¡todos reunanse, necesito ver como les queda el traje!-grito alice, todos hicimos una fila y empezó a vernos como si fuéramos vacas y nos estuviera comprando

-bien-dijo el primero era el mayor de los cullen, tenia pañuelos y unas flores, me imagino que estaba viendo cual nos salían

-hum, verde-dijo y le dio un pañuelo a edward-veamos, azul-dijo poniéndole una flor a la rubia-te sale el pañuelo… naranja-dijo a dándole ese a emmet-y a ti el kaki-dijo dandome el pañuelo-a ti el morado-dijo dándole la flor morada a la pelirroja-y a bells la crema-y aleluya ha terminado…

-bien, rosali y edwar, vayan por traje del novio, bella y emmet irán por el de mamá, jasper y nessie irán por las flores de esme, yo y jake iremos a comprar lo restante-dijo decidida alice  
Es horrible comprar con alice, compramos como tres mil cosas, y ella me ponía a cargar todo, solo tenia quince, era fuerte, pero solo tenia quince. Pasaron unas horas, pasamos por todas las tiendas donde venden cosas de novia, al fin, fuimos al auto, nunca había cargado tanto. Llegamos donde estaban los cullen.

-vengan chicos les mostrare el salón-legamos a un salón grande y elegante

-es hermoso-dijo alice

-es perfecto-dijo bella

-si, es muy elegante-dijo edward-tiene mucha clase

-chicos-dijo esme, junto a carlise

-verán cuando en la luna de miel, tendremos que repartirlos entre nuestros familiares-dijo carlise

-bella, alice, irán donde mi hermano charlie-dijo esme

-edwar, jasper, rose, irán donde mis primos de voltera-dijo carlise

-¿papi, yo también puedo ir?-pregunto, hum, nessie

-¿quieres ver a tu novio?-pregunto edward con una sonrisa picara

-¡no es mi novio!, solo que quiero ver a mis tíos-dijo ella

-ha si como no, y yo nade con unicornios mágicos-dijo edward, torciendo los ojos

-tonto

-niña mimada

-mal besador

-piojosa

-cabello de color incendio

-gritona

-bebe grande

-mona evolucionada

-nerd

-¡basta!-dijo carlise-no se insulten, nessie iras donde los denali

-¡no, no, no, por favor no!, papá no quiero ir-dijo lloriqueando nessie

-¿Por qué?-pregunto alice

-tanya-dijo entre dientes

-¿Quién es tanya?-dijo emmet, usando el mismo tono que la chica, sonrrei

-la mujer más patosa, grosera, tonta y idiota del mundo-respondió nessie, ver la enojada me daba gracia-y es la novia de edi

-no me digas "edi"-dijo frunciendo el seño

-¿Por qué edi?-dijo nessie

-infantil-le responde el

-oye, el otro verano cuando nos enviaron a donde los denali escuche algo raro-dijo nessie, con mirada picara

-¿Qué?-dijo carlise

-eran de la habitación de edward, eran sonidos muy extraños, y gritaban nombres-dijo "inocente"

-¿Qué escuchaste?-pregunto gracioso emmet

-cosas, tu sabes, pense que era algo malo y grabe los sonido-dijo picara

-ni se te ocurra-dijo edward, nessie saco su teléfono

-provocame-dijo desfiante

-no quiero hacerle daño a mi hermana-dijo sonriente

-pues me acabas de hacer el día-dijo, pero ante edward la cargo y intento quitarle el celular

-¡bajame!-

-no,¡dame el celular!-

-¡sueña¡-dijo mientras se esquibava y seguia luchando, se solto y corrio, pero edward era rapido, el cojio su celular y lo aplasto con el pie, solto a nessie, era un show de locos.

-¡tu, dañaste mi celular de 1.000 dolares-edwar rio perverso, nessie le pego un puño que le volteo la cara y lo mando al suelo

-¡nessie!-dijo esme con la boca abierta, ella solo sonrrio, su hermano la miraba furioso

-fui yo-dijo ella inocente-esta bien ire con tontaya-dijo perversa, y salio en su motocicleta azul

-es solo un rojo edward-dijo carlise examinandolo, edward escupio un diente

-guaoo-dijo emmet sonrriente-¡esa chica tiene fuerza!

-ni que lo digas, una ves de un puño le saco el delantero de leche-dijo rosali, ella y jazz rieron bajito-y otra ves le dejo un mordisco tan profundo, que tuvieron que hacerle puntos-todos reimos

-siempre ha sido rebelde-dijo carlise, fruncien do el seño

-en la escuela le decian pequeña pateadora-dijo esme como recordando un momento

-ella era la niña que me saco un diente-dije recordando tan grande dolor, de hay se me hacia tan conocida

-la conocias-dijo carlise

-si-respondi seco, los swan rieron

-¿Cómo?-dijo curioso carlise

-tu adorada hija me saco un diente por que regue su pintura azul en primer grado-dije recordando tan doloroso momento

-oh, ella supongo que lo siente-dijo apenado carlise, pobre hombre, ¿Por qué Dios crea padres buenos para chicas rebeldes?...

_Hola chicos aquí esta el segundo capitulo, yo no los escribo muy largos, perdonenme por los errores ortograficos…att: mapy cullen_


	3. ¡la boda!

5 días después…

¡La boda¡

me estaba cambiando al vestido, antes de que comenzara la boda, el vestido me gustaba, era largo, pero bonito, era rosa con brillantes y no era tan apretado, alice decía que era de anciana, pero así era el vestido de las madrinas, alice tenia un vestido clásico , largo y de un color uva que le sentaba al tono de su piel, no tenia su famoso corte, lo tenia cepillado y recogido sofisticada mente, como el mio, rosali tenia un vestido crema largo pero esculpido al cuerpo, con el cabello suelto

-haber, esta bella,rosali,y yo-en ese momento llegaron los chicos todos se veian muy bien, pero más el hijo mayor de carlise,que no, no concentra te bella swan-¿Dónde esta nessie?

-no ha llegado-dijo extrañada rosali, en ese momento entro la chica, tenia un vestido negro a corto

-¿Dónde estabas?,la fiesta esta minutos de comenzar y tu te apareces de la nada-dijo, como rosali, ella torció los ojos

-si, mamá,"lo siento", ¿estas contenta?-dijo en su tono rebelde sarcástico, que chica!

-alice dale el más cursi par de zapatos que tengas-dijo edwar perverso

-es interesante, pero no quiero que me saquen un diente-dijo alice sarcástica, todos reímos, ella le paso a nessie unos zapatos de taco pequeño, negro y modernos

-esperen, falta algo-entro a un cubo y cuando salio tenia medias veladas un poco oscuras-perfecto

-¡ahora chicos!-los padrinos salieron, ya había pasado la marcha nupcial, emmet entrego a esme

-queridos hermanos, estamos aquí reunidos para unir a esta hombre y ha esta mujer, en sagrado matrimonio, ante dios, y ustedes…( )…puede besar a la novia-carlise beso a esme y luego salieron de la iglesia en el auto de recién casados, los cullen y nosotros nos fuimos en la lemosina

-que hermosa boda-dijo alice sonriente-espero que la mía sea asi-dijo soñadora

-yo quiero mi boda en la playa-dijo rosali

-¿bella donde quieres tu boda?-pregunto alice, yo me sonroje, no había pensado en eso

-no quiero nada grande, quiero que sea sencillo-dije bajo

-¿y tu nessie?-dijo rosali-¿Dónde piensas casarse?

-yo, casarme,(risas locas), no quiero casarme hasta los 40 años, y si me caso sera en las vegas-dijo poniéndose sus converse y relajándose

-típico de ti-dijo rosali desilusionada

-¿Por qué es típico de mi?, solo por que no pienso casarme en…-

-¡chicas!-dijo alice-hablemos de algo distinto, ¿Qué quieren estudiar?

-quiero ser luchador de box -dijo emmet

-enserio, interesante,¿Qué quieres ser edward?-le pregunto alice

-quiero estudiar música-dijo edward, el si quera guapo… concentrate bella

-¿y tu jasper?-dijo alice con mirada ¿soñadora?,uhhy, a alguien le gusta un gótico…

-quiero unirme al ejercito-dijo

-¿nessie tienes planes?-dijo alice, ella sonrio

-quiero ser pintora-dijo sonriente

-lindo, yo quiero ser diseñadora-dijo sonriente-¿bella que piensas estudiar?

-literatura-dije rápido

-lindo bells-dijo alice-es una buena profesión,¿rosali piensas estudiar algo?

-quiero ser modelo-dijo sonriente

-guaoo, justo la profesión que te sienta,solo tienes que sonrreir, caminar, y acostarte con ricos, no hay que tener dos neuronas para eso, rosali encontraste tu profesión, si no funciona eso, aun te queda la de ser empleada de servicios-dijo sonriendo mascando su chicle

-como si me importara lo que dices, al menos yo tengo delicadeza -dijo presumida

-al menos yo tengo fuerza, astucia, cerebro y personalidad-dijo sonriente

-me estas diciendo bruta-dijo rosali

- muy rápida, solo te tomo 12años de insinuaciones descubrir lo que pienso de ti-dijo con una sonrisa amplia

-eres una…chica que no sabe lo que dice-dijo presumida y enfadada

-lo que digas barbie -dijo nessie torciendo los ojos

-no me digas barbie-dijo rosali

-esta bien, humm,te dire 'bruja de cabellos blancos'-dijo pegándole rapidamente el chicle en el cabello de rosali

-¡mi cabello!-chillo ella, intentando quitarse del cabello-te matare-dijo abalanzando se a nessie, los chicos intentaban separarlas, cuando las alejaron estaban con el cabello alborotado y rasguños

-¡basta!-dijo alice-no podemos hablar sin que se maten

-bienvenida al club-dijo jazper con una diminuta sonrisa, nessie se toco el cuello, miro su mano, estaba llena de sangre

-guaoo-dijo mirando la sangre, luego extendió el cuello, edward se lo miro, con las uñas rosali le habia hecho unas horrorosas heridas en el cuello

-¿te duele?-dijo edward

-no edi-dijo sarcástica

-papá te matara-le dijo jasper a rose

-no fue mi intención-dijo rosali en el ricon-lo siento-se disculpo en voz baja

-no importa-dijo nessie también en un susurro

-ness tenemos que parar en el hospital son muy profundas-le dijo edward a nessie, ella puso cara de susto, edward sonrio un poco de verla preocupada-y se te puede infectar, chofer pare en el hospital de seattle

-hay que llamar a papá-dijo rosali

-no, el esta camino al hotel, no queremos arruinar su noche de bodas-dijo edward,rosali suspiro,nessie se toco el cuello

-no te lo toques-dijo edward retirando su mano

-me duele-susurro ella, jazper miro queriendo matar a rosali, ella solo bajo la cabeza

-se pasaron-dijo alice a nessie y rose

-no-dijo edward-se han hecho peores cosas-alice solo abrio los ojos,llegamos al hospital, bajamos y un doctor atendió a la chica, rosali y jazper la acompañaron, alice fue a tomar aire, no le gustaban los hospitales, decía que le hacia recordar a papá,el era medico antes de…bueno,irse, emmet y jacob fueron a sacar un bocadillo de la maquina, haci que solo quedamos edward y yo.

-rosali y ness nunca se llevaron bien-me notifico-cuando ness era bebe le bomitaba a rosali y le jalaba el cabello-yo rei bajito imaginando a ness y a rosi peleando pequeñas-pero nunca la castigaban, ness es la niña de los ojos de papá, perdon no me he presentado bien,soy edward tu eres bella ¿sierto?

-si-le respondi nerviosa

-estoy muy feliz de que nuestros padres se hayan casado, me cae bien esme-dijo sonrriendo, yo solo intentaba de que no se me saliera el corazon, me mordi los labios, calma las hormonas bells

-si carlise es un buen tipo,pero ¿Por qué nessie y rose se odian tanto?-le pregunte

-no se odian, solo que son tan parecidas que no se soportan-me dijo con una pequeña sonrrisa-igual de arrogantes,igual de testarudas, imponentes y mimadas, por eso no se soportan

-oh-respondi algo confundida, el se me habia quedado mirando, me sonrroja levemente

-hola chicos-dijo con un bocadillo en la mano emmet, jacob estaba ha su lado

-se demoraron mucho chicos¿Qué hacian?-les pregunte, no te demoras 20 minutos en una maquina de bocadillos

-se miraban el pito haber si les crecio-me respondio una voz al otro lado de los chicos,era nessie, a su lado estaban jazper y rose

-veo que estas mejor-dijo edward, la chica tenia una venta en el cuello

-si, cuando preguntaron quien me lo hizo solo respondi que tenia una gata en casa-dijo sonrriente, rose torcio los ojos, alice entro, y sonrrio al ver que estaba bien nessie

-¿edward nos llevarias a casa?-pregunto alice

-claro-dijo levantandose, todos lo sueguimos, subimos al auto y el chofer conducio hasta nuestra casa

-los veo en unas semanas chicos-dijo despidiendose por todos alice; los cullen se marcharon en la limo…

Final del formulario

_Hola chicos este es al cap 3; gracias por leer, tengan paciencia con mi ortografia y los quiero;_

_Por favor, dejenme su opinion, estoy triste por los pocos reviews, y perdon estuve un poco floja en este capi, no soy buena con las partes de bella._

_ cullen_


	4. el nuevo hogar

Principio del formulario

EL NUEVO HOGAR  
…Un día después en el aeropuerto de seattle…

Estaba jugando con mi celular mientras edward, rose y jazz esperaban el avión

-pasajeros al vuelo 210 a alaska en aerolineas city land por favor abordar ahora-dijo una voz  
-ese fue la frase más bella que he oído en todo el día-dijo sonriendo edi, yo le saque la lengua, guarde mi teléfono y tome mis maletas

-yo también los extrañare chicos-dije sarcástica, tome mis maletas y camine hasta el avión, no se cuanto paso, me quede dormida, una voz hablo y me desperté lentamente, al parecer habíamos llegado, alaska, frió, y con tanya denali, "que más se le puede pedir al la vida"…  
_Nessie molesto a tanya todos los días, edward, rosali y jazper se divirtieron en voltera…oh bueno, mejor dicho solo rosali y edward…bella, alice, emmet y jacob fueron a forks, jacob conoció ha sus primos: quil, seth y leah; pero se volvió a acordar de su pasado, sus hermnas gemelas, que se encontraban estudiando en el esterior, también se acordó de su padre y su madre que murieron en un accidente automovilistico, y de su tio que abondono a el y a esme cuando bella tenia seis y el cuatro, emmet estaba por cumplir seis y alice tenia cinco…alice dejo secas las tiendas de forks, emmet consiguió el numero de algunas chicas y bella paso tiempo con charlie, hace años no lo veía…  
_…15 días después…

Baje del avión directo a forks, hay papá y esme nos esperaban con las mudanzas, tome un taxi y le pedí que fuera a la dirección que me había dado papá, llegue, era una casa con dos pisos pero no muy grande, toque la puerta, me abrio la puerta un tipo de cabello negro y traje de policía  
-tu debes ser vanessa-dijo amablemente tendiéndome la mano, yo sonreí y la estreche

-un gusto ¿charlie?-el asiento y me dejo pasar, en la sala estaban los swans y mis hermanos

-¡hola chicos!-dije fuerte haciéndolos estremecerse, al verme voltearon los ojos-se ve cuanto me extrañaron

-¡nessie!-dijo alegre una voz desde las escaleras

-¡papi!-dije llegando hasta el y abrazándolo

-te estrañe mucho bebe-dijo tocandome el pelo dulcemente-en brasil no hay hermosas chicas rebeldes que castigar-yo sonreí

-hola esme-dije abrazándola, en verdad me caía bien

-hola linda-su voz dulce me daba un raro sentimiento de calor y paz

-pero si volvisteis, cuanto me alegra-dijo sarcástica rosali, las heridas se me habían sanado pero todavía tenia testigos

-yo tambien te extrañe rosi-dije en su igual tono, tenia un pantalon apretado y una chaqute señida al cuerpo- tienes puesto la nueva colección: 'como vestirse como una completa zorra en invierno'

-¡nessie!-me reprendio papá, yo solo sonrrei y rosali me acesino con la mirada, torcio los ojos y volvio al sofa, yo la segui y me sente al lado de edward

-linda ropa-comento alice sonrrinte, yo le devolvi la sonrrisa, ella era muy simpatica, yo tenia puesto una camisa gris de manga con una bufanda café y un sombrero de lana con el mismo color, y un jean opaco

-gracias alice-le respondi-tu tambien te ves bien-pasamos el rato de la charla contando chistes y riendo, de pronto sono el telefono, papá contesto y poco segundos despues su cara se contrajo en ira

-¡QUE ELLA HIZO QUE!-grito furioso papá, haciendo de que todos miraban donde el estaba, sabia que esto pasaria, papá me miro furioso antes de gritar lo de siempre-¡NESSIE CARLIE CULLEN MANSON!  
Suspire derrotada y a la vez feliz

-¿Qué hizo?-dijo edward

-¡le corto el cabello a tanya y se tiño de azul!- dijo furiosos papá, emmet y jacob soltaron una larga carcajada, no pude evitar unirmeles, entonces senti un cuerpo luchar contra el mio, edward, el me tomo por la espalda y doblo mi brazo, era horrible, yo como puede le patee las bolas, el me solto de inmediato, podia notar la tremenda risa de todos, casi todos

-¡NESSIE Y EDWARD!-grito más que furioso papá, podia ver en sus calmados ojos, fuertes llamas, trage en seco, tomo aire y conto hasta diez- tomen asiento

-perdon-nos disculpamos edward y yo a la vez-niños, quiero que sepan que iremos a la casa para que pasen sus cosas, solo falta organizar sus habitaciones, adios charlie-dijo papá amablemente despidiendose de charlie, todos nos despedimos y subimos al coche, llegamos a una casa amarilla, era de dos pisos, tipica casa de los surbios, papá habia dicho que viviriamos aquí hasta que terminaran de construir la casa grande;

-chicos distribuiremos las habitaciones, escojan un numero chicas-dijo esme mostrando una pequeña bolsa, saque a lazar, era 8, con tal de no estar serca de rosali, todo iria bien

-bueno ¿Quién saco el 8?-dije despreocupada

-yo- dijo alice, sonrrei, no era rosali, haci que todo seria jugo de piña sobre vodka

-chicos-dijo esme, los muchachos sacaron numeros

-2-dijo jazper

-sere tu compañero-dijo emmet sonrriente, como siempre  
Despues tome una caja y yo y alice comenzamos a entrar las cosas, era divertido organizar con ella, haciamos chistes y burlas, prendimos la video grabadora y pusimos amigos de enanitos verdes, habia olvidado lo que se sentia tener una hermana, la habitacion quedo perfecta, alice y yo sonreimos mientras mirabamos a nuestro alrededor.

-¡a comer chicos!-grito esme, alice y yo bajamos a comer

-chicos carlise y yo iremos a comprar algo que falta para la casa, coman mientras llegamos-dijo esme con su sonrrisa calida, salieron despues, vi mi plato, esparragos que asco, tambien habia pasta, almenos habia algo sabroso, tome una pequeña tira de spageti y se la tire a rosali, repeti la accion, su cara se contraia trando de ignorarme, tome un sparrago, y usando mi cuchara como resorte se lo tire, el esparrago se aplasto contra su cara, solte una carcajada

-hermanita estas tan risueña, no quiere espaguetis-dijo tirandome sus espagutis en el cabello

-oh, rosi, enfriate-dije tirando mi refresco en su cabello, ella me iva a tirar el de ella, yo me agache y callo directamante en edi, el solo apreto los ojos, yo me desmaye de la risa

-calmanse chicos-dijo emmet quien comia con las manos, tomo un puñado de spageti y lo puso en el cabello de alice-¿nuevo corte hermanita?

-no, nuevo color, de casualidad tienes un nuevo traje-dijo ensuciandole completamente la camisa a emmet, haci todos nos empezamos a tirar la cena, le hiba a tirar mi spaguetti a jazper…

-¡CHICOS!-dijo furioso pápa, nos quedamos quietos como momias, esme le hablo suavemente antes de que papi se convirtiera en el hombre verde,pápa serro los ojos y se toco el puente de la nariz

-¿quien comenzo?-dijo dijo otra vez tranquilo, senti seis dedos apuntando haci mi direccion, "para que estan los hermanos"

-nessie, linda ¿que paso?-dio tranquilo

-a la cara de rosli le faltaba vitaminas, asi que le tire mi esparrago, debe ser por las toneladas de polvos de maquillage que se hecha- dije una pequeña sonrrisa,esme nos vio sijilosamente

-yo lavo los platos- dijo bella

-limpiare las ventanas- dijo emmet

-aspirare el piso-dijo edward

-subire a mi cuarto-dije feliz, todos pusieron cara de fastidio mientras papá pegaba un grito en el cielo, a eso yo ya estaba en mi cuarto, tome mi ¡pood y escuche musica, tome lapiz y papel y hize caricaturas…mis ojos se fueron cerrando…  
_Era un gran trozo de pizza…yo comi…yo era de queso…yo me comia…_!nessie!  
Me desperte de golpe, alice estaba al lado de mi cama

-¿de casualidad soñaste con pizza?-

-como lo sabes-dije interrogante

-hablas dormida, mucho, no hacias más que repetir pizza y te baboseaste tu mano-rei suabecito

-¿porque me despertaste?-

-tienes que ir a la escuela-dijo feliz, simule un sonido de vomito y me tumbe en la cama

-dile a papi que estoy enferma-dije decepcionada

-¿le mentiras sobre enfermedades a tu padre medico?-dijo sonrriente

-odio mi vida-dije tomando una toalla, llegue a la puerta del baño

-¡oh que diablos!-dije al ver que todos estaban esperando el baño-¿Quién esta en la ducha?

-rosali-dijo torciendo los ojos jazper, toque la puerta muy duro

-¡rosali saca tu flacucho trazero del baño rapido!-grite

-¡mi trasero no es flacucho!-dijo enojada saliendo de la ducha  
empuje a todos y me meti en la ducha, habian tres shampoos, fresa, vainilla, y kiwwi, adivine de quien eran, haci que recorde que habia dejado mi shampoo detrás del de fresa, me encantaba su olor, era agridulce, no me astiaba, ni me asqueaba, me bañe rapido y sali de la ducha,¿ que colocarme para ir a el purgatorio?, una camiseta gris oscura de manga, un jersey grande negro, un pantalon piel leopardo y unas pequeñas botas, perfecto, alice tambien se habia vestido, me encantba su look, era muy a la moda.  
Baje rapido a la cocina.

-¿Qué hay esme?-le salude, abri la nevera y tome del carton leche, con el carton en la mano tome galletitas de chocolate recien horneadas, meti todo a la nevera, subi otra ves al baño, rosali se estaba peinando, la empuje, y me sepille rapido los dientes, oia un reniego, rosali me devia estar insultando, me empujo haciendome hacia un lado

-vea jugar con tus amigas barbie-dije expulsandola del baño, escupi, rebolvi malvadamente el maquillaje de rosali, me acomode mi melena roja….  
_Gracias por leer los adoro besos…. _

_Casate con migo primero-  
-...-le mire a la espera-Vale, ¿Cúal es el chiste?  
-Hieres mi ego, pido que te cases conmigo y tu piensas que es un chiste.  
-Edward, por favor se serio-  
-Hablo completamente en serio-  
-Oh vamos! solo tengo 18  
-Bueno, estoy a punto de cumplir los 110 Va siendo hora de que siente cabeza...  
Amo ese pedazo  
Byeeeeeeee…. _

Final del formulario


	5. PRIMER DIA DE ESCUELA

EL PRIMER DIA DE ESCUELA

Baje a desayunar, vi por el pasillo una foto de rosali, tome mi marcador y le hice bigote, luego una edi y le hice un -te ves adorable-le susurre a la foto de edi; segui en lo mio, mi familia estaba reunida en la mesa, escuche su charla

-no eramos diez-dijo jake

-hablan del demonio pelirrojo, ¡me echo del baño! –dijo rosi

-la ultima ves que la vi se robo unas galletas-dijo cariñosa esme, no era mi culpa que esas galletas fueran deliciosas, jacob se rió mostrando todos sus dientes, me mordí el labio inferior, en un momento sentí como mi corazón saltaba, ¿Qué carajos me pasa?,me senté rápido en la mesa, tome de la jara del jugo y bebi de ella, luego me robe unos cuantos wafles

-¿están emocionados por su primer dia de clases?-reí bajo

-claro papi, nos morimos por ir-le dije sarcástica

-la verdad es que ha mi me emociona-dijo alice

-a ti todo te emociona-dijo emmet, jugando con el cabello de su hermana

-quien habla-dijo ella recreminando a emmet, reí bajito, mire a todos, un momento estaba alucinando o jazper también estaba sonriendo, una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba por sus labios, guaoo esto no se ve todos los días, mi cámara estaba a alcance, le tome una foto instantánea sin flash, ni siquiera se dio de cuenta, la guarde al momento, termine de comer

-papi, creo que me duele la…-

-no nessie, ve al colegio, no te creeré-refunfuñe, tome mi mochila y Salí de la casa

-hola bebe-salude a mi moto, me subie en ella y acelere hasta el fondo, di unas cuentas vueltas cerradas, y ande a lo que podía, escuche una sirena, acelere más, en un rato los perdí, llegue al aparcamiento de la secundaria de forks

-linda moto-me dijo un chico abrazado de una chica

-linda chica-le respondi, el rio suave  
Segui mi camino, me encontre con el resto de mis parientes y fui a la dirección, a pedir mi horario; la secretaria era joven y no dejaba de ver a edi, rei bajito, diria que edi es un casa nova, pero la verdad mentiria, solo que causaba mucho alboroto entre las chicas, genes cullen, papa solía contar la preciosura que era mama, y bueno, ha habido reportes de enfermeras distraidas por un lindo doctor, mi padre.  
Mi primera clase era matemáticas; oh que asco, llegue a mi clase, el profesor se presento y nos puso algunos problemas, no me tome la molestia de copiarlos y hice caricaturas el resto de la clase -la señorita, me podría decir su apellido-dijo el profesor a mi lado, oh carajo, toda la clase me miraba

-cullen, vanessa cullen-dije con tono cansado

-bien señorita cullen, La suma de un número más el triple de otro es igual a 17. Si al triplo del primero se resta el duplo del segundo, se obtiene 7. ¿Cuáles son los números?- me pregunto, oh mierda

-no tengo la menor idea-le respondí sinceramente, respiro profundamente y se toco el puente de la nariz

-bien, señorita cullen, de ahora en adelante reforzara matematicas-

-¿Qué significa "reforzar matematicas"?-

-significa más tarea-dijo en tono frívolo entre dientes con unos espacio entre nuestros rostro menor al adecuado, luego se retiro, bien, ahora tenia a mi profesor odiado- y señorita cullen, se le asignara un tutor, alguien en que quien pueda confiar, clarie clearwater- " oh que asco tomo 2", la clase paso rápido,luego seguia…clase de literatura, traga me tierra

-hola-me saludo una chica-soy clarie, eres vanessa

-nessie, dime nessie, un gusto, ¿tu eres mi tutora?-

-asi es, se que el prefesor de matemáticas es algo duro, pero con el tiempo se suavisara-me dijo con una sonrrisa calida

-eso espero, ¿Qué clase tienes?-

-literatura-

-enserio, tambien yo-hablamos todo el camino hasta llegar a la clase, tomamos asiento en la hilera de la mitad, al salon entro una señora de más o menos 50 años

-buenos dias jovenes, soy la señora beatriz foster, soy su maestra de literatura-después escribió unas cuantas cosas en el pizarron, sobre lo que veríamos en el transcurso del año y esas cosas

-bueno, me interesa saber su gusto literario-dijo viendonos a todos, luego poso sus ojos sobre un chico- diga me, señor, ¿Cuál es su libro preferido?-el chico se percato de que le hablaban a el y se tenso, me recordó mucho a jake, tenia el mismo tono moreno y musculatura que el

-pues, hmm…-estaba que moría de risa- la verdad es que no suelo leer muchos libros

-oh, ya veo, pero debe haber leido al menos uno-dijo la maestra

-ehhh… "el oso perezoso"-dijo sonrojado

-jumm, y no mas…-

-"el oso perezoso 2"-la maestra puso los ojos en blanco mientras la clase estallaba en risas, un tiempo después sono el timbre, clarie y yo nos dirigimos a donde el chico, al parecer lo conocia

-hola seth-dijo clarie abrazándola

-hola clar, ¿Quién es la pelirroja?-

-no soy pelirroja, y soy nessi-

-¿Cómo el monstruo del lago ness?-me pregunto confundido y grasioso

-algo asi-respondi alsando los hombros, el enserio me recordaba a jake-¿conoces a jacob?

-oh, claro, es mi primo-dijo sonrriendo, ahora lo entendia, mire mi horario, oh, biologia, ODIO biologia, llegamos los tres al salon, el profesor se presento y nos dio microscopios, clarie y yo termiamos rapido y hablamos el resto de la clase, ella era muy simpatica y divertida, nos llevabamos mucho en comun, tambien hable un poco con seth, el tambien era muy simpatico, sono el hermoso timbre, mi sonido favorito, Sali a la cafeteria con clarie, localize a mi familia sentada en la mesa del fondo, tenia cero de ganas de verlos, haci que me sente con los demas en una semana  
-hola chicos, ella es nessie-dijo presentandome a los demas clarie-ness, ellos son jared, quil, embry, sam, emily y paul-

-un gusto chicos, ¿ustedes son de la reserva?-

-si-me respondio el mayor, en ese momento llego jake, no pude evitar sonrreir

-hola ness, ¿Qué haces aquí?-me pregunto divertido

-bueno, clarie me invito a sentarme-dije sonrriendo

-oh, claro-hablamos y reimos por un tiempo, ¡esos chicos comian más que yo!, ¿Dónde se les ira la comida?, supongo que a los musculos, en ese momento, llego una chica pelirroja , kim, la novia de jared, luego paso una chica, ella se parecia mucho a seth, me dedico una mirada asesina, se la devolvi, miro a jake con una mirada enojada, me volvio a mirar y gruño, se dio la vuelta y se fue

-simpatica ¿no?-dijo jake sarcastico

-es mi hermana-dijo seth

-¿¡tu prima!-le dije a jake, el asintio sonrriendo.  
El tiempo paso volando, en unos pocos minutos sono el timbre y tuve que ir a deportes, tenia que admitir que tambien odiaba deportes, pero no tanto como biologia.  
me diriji a mi locker, tome mis cosas y me diriji a la cancha, me cambie rapido, entre a la clase, el maestro ya habia llegado, el nos pidio que jugaramos voleibol, era ás divertido de lo que pensaba, en el otro equipo estaba una rubia de cara barbie, me recordo a rose, estabamos a mitad de partido, la pelota reboto de las manos de la rubia y callo justamente en la cabeza de clarie, escuche su risa asquerosa, clarie se puso hielo en la cabeza mientras quil le ayudaba, hija de….

-nadie, golpea a los amigos de vanessa cullen, nadie-murmure para mi misma las perras esas reian burlonas, el coush dijo que el partido debia continuar y lo haria.  
Cuando vlvimos al partido nos tocaba tirar a nosotros, asi que yo me ofreci a sacar, con toda mi fuerza tome el balon y hice que parara justo en el craneo de esa rubia tonta, escuche cuando ella pego el chillido más grasioso que he oido; el couch me reprendio, y me puso una mala nota, uff, "me llevare super con los profes", más tarde salimos y acompañamos a clarie a la enfermeria

-grasias-me susuro

-de nada, a puesto que ella se lo merecia-le dedique una sonrrisa mientras nos ivamos a la enfermeria, la enfermera le dio más hielo y nos mando a clase, habia sonado la campana haci que nos dirijimos a nuestra clase de ARTE¡ al fin algo bueno, entramos y el profesor se presento, en verdad era muy joven para ser maestro

-woo, el profe es sexy-

-lo se-nos murmuramos, el profesor parecia de unos ¿18?, incluso podia tener la edad de edi, la clase paso rapido, al parecer el maestro se llamada nauel, nos puso a pintar un simple bodegon, obiamente termine tres segundos despues

-disculpe profesor, ya termine mi bodegon-dijo inocente, clarie me miro impresionada al ver mi hermoso bodegon, el profesor also una ceja y camino hacia mi lugar el tambien se sorprendio mucho al ver mi trabajo

-es…!alucinate¡- dijo sorprendido vaya, la verdad es que el era el alucinante-¿crees que me lo pueda quedar y colgar en la pared?

-claro profe-dijo sonrriendo obiamente inocentemente, el me devolbio la sonrrisa, pude ver como la chica "soy una rubia tonta" me asecinaba con la mirada, ella le habia mostrado su muslo al profe desde que el entro, en realidad era tonta, la clase paso rapidamente, sono el timbre y siguio…lenguas extrangera, entre de inmediato a la clase hablando con clar, la profesora entro y se presento, la clase era tan aburrida, ya conocia lo que enseñaba, me distraje haciendo dibujos en mi cuaderno

- Excuse Me Miss, pourrait être attentifs en classe-me dijo la maestra (la señorita podria poner atencion en clase)

-Je fais attention, c'est juste que je l'ai déjà parler français-le respondi (estoy poniendo atencion, solo que ya se hablar frances) ; se quedo con la boca abierta y prosiguio la clase, y por fin el tan anelado...¡CAMPANASO DE ULTIMA HORA¡  
Me despedi de clarie y los muchachos y me diriji a mi moto, cuando senti como alguien me tumbaba, pude distinguir a la rubia

-tienes algun problema con migo?-me dijo desafiante

-no creo que tu tienes un problema con migo -le respondi igualmente

-dejala madison-les dijo clarie, ellas le torcieron los ojos y se fueron, ella me ayudo a parar-no les pongas atencion, son asi siempre, tu sabes, es la hermana de jenna jhonson, es « la princensa » de la escuela-no pregunte más me despedi de clarie y conduci a mi casa...  
Al llegar subi a mi cuarto derrotada, por favor tenia la enseñansa de una joven de 18 años, y tenia que soportar 6 clases diarias, seguramente estoy aqui por algo que hice en la otra vida, ensedi la pequeña tele que habia en nuestro cuarto y vi south park hasta que se acabo, oi la voz de esme gritar algo como la cena esta lista, jupi, amaba la comida de esme, baje rapidamente al comedor y me sente al lado de jacob

-Bien chicos espero que les guste el pollo-dijo sonriendo esme, que delicia, esme repartia las presas, iva a tomar una cuchara y mi mano se rozo unos momentos con la de jacob, senti como conriente electrica pasaba de mi mano a mi columna, la retire rapidamente, que extraño, que mas da enpeze a comer como si no hubiera un mañana

-¿como les fue hoy chicos ?-pregunto papi

-estoy en el club de musica-dijo eddi

-yo me meti en el club de costura- dijo mi pequña hermanastra

-hago parte de las porristas, y habia un chico que estaba para morirse-dijo rose, torci los ojos

-yo estoy en el equipo de futboll-dijo sonrriendo emmet

-nessie ¿te metiste a un club?-pregunto alice, en esos momentos eddi y rose estallaron en risas

-mi hermana y actividad curricular no van en la misma frase para nada-dijo eddi aun riendo un poquito

-este año sera diferente, tengo 15 años y debo responsabilisarme-dije en tono maduro, rose y jaz alsaron la ceja espectativos

-el profesor es caliente ¿verdad ?-pregunto rosali

-okey lo admito, podria hacer un insendio-dije en tono jocoso

-¿los profesores no son muy viejos para ti?-pregunto jacob-digo tienes 14 años

-pues, es septiembre pontro cumplire 15 años-dije

-pero quien sabe cuantos años podria tener el profesor-dijo edward

-la verdad se ve de tu edad-dije ami defensiva

-no me gusta la idea de que salgas con un hombre mayor-dijo papi un poco molesto

-deside, ¿prefieres que salga con un hormonal adolcente o un serio casi adulto ?-le dije desidida

- no lo se, no quiero que salgas con nadie-dijo algo deprimido, me levante y sente en su regaso como cuando tenia 2 o 3 años

-siempre sere tu niña-dije pegada de su torso

-mas te vale-dijo acarziando mi cabello, solte una risita tonta y me devolvi a mi puesto, termine de comer y me dispuse a ir a la cama, cuando eddi solto un gruñido

-¿tu le hiciste un moño a mi foto?-pregunto furioso edward

-culpable-dijo inocentemente, el torcio los ojos

-oh, nessie, una cosa más, los denali se mudaran al frente...-...todo se veia oscuro y difuso y solo escuche a muchas voces gritar mi nombre antes de sentir el piso frio... 

_Hola, gracias por leer este capi, primero quierto que tengan paciencia con lo de jake y nessie, estoy esperando a que el fic abanze un poco más y se vuelvan más amigos, este capi es algo largo pero por que aparecienron muchos nuevos personajes..._

_Gracias a todos por leer... _

« -¡rosali saca tu flacucho trasero del baño!- «

Besos, mordidas y rasguños para todos...

Leer fonéticamente

Diccionario - Ver diccionario detallado

Leer fonéticamente

Diccionario - Ver diccionario detallado

Leer fonéticamente

Diccionario - Ver diccionario detallado


	6. hey, alma gemela

Hey, alma gemela

(escuchen hey soul sister cuando aparesca **music**)

Poco a poco abri los ojos, estaba recostada en el sillon, puede ver a un circulo de personas rodeandome

-papa ya desperto-grito a la cocina rosali

-oh dios, ¡nessi!-dijo papa rapido a brazandome

-papi ¿Qué paso?-

-te desmayaste-me respondio el acariciando mi frente

-oh, si claro, ya lo recuerdo los denali...se mudaran al frente-dije en tono seco

-pero sera en un mes bonita-dijo papa calmandome, suspire, bien tenia un mes de vida

-esta bien-dije levantandome, suspire y me diriji a mi habitacion, me tire de panzaso y me acobije con mi manta

_helado de vainilla, de chocolate, de limon, de tocino, ¿de tocino?..._

Me desperte de respente, era alice al lado de mi cama

-hola alli-le salude

-hola, hmm, ¿Qué soñaste?-

-¿por que lo preguntas?-le pregunte

-sonrreias mucho-me dijo dulcemente

_-_oh, pues soñe con helado-dije sonrriendo, pero entonces el mundo volvio a mis hombros, claro tenia que ir al colegio, solte un suspiro de derrota, tome mi toalla y Sali a la ducha, era injusto tener un baño para 6, y peor ¡un baño para seis adolecentes!, y otra vez la enorme fila para la ducha

-¿Quién esta en el baño?-pregunte

-emmet-dijo bella cansada, mire su cara, tenia dos grandes ojeras

-¿estas bien?, tienes unas grandes ojeras-pregunte preocupada

-pues, sulo tener pesadillas-

-oh, bueno, te cuento algo loco pero suelo soñar con comida, haci que no te averguenses-ella rio suave, ya enserio me iva a llegar tarde

-¡emmet deja de masturbarte y sal de la ducha!-grite tocando muy fuerte la puerte, emmet Salio unos minuto despues, rosali tenia una cara de estupida al ver que el tenia el pecho descubierto

-rose cierra la boca se te esta saliendo la baba-murmire divertidamente ella se puso roja como un tomate y yo me meti rapido al baño, como siempre me duche y Sali del baño rapido, fui a mi habitacion a vestirme, unos jeans boy friend, una camisa de tirantes y una de manga cuadriculada azul como las de eddi, unos converse blancos north star, y un gorro de lana blanco, deje que mis rizos se formaran solos en hermosas hondas.

fui bajando al tiempo que rosali, cuando llegamos nos analizamos una a la otra, ella usaba falda y yo jeans boy friend, yo usaba camisas sueltas y ya una segunda piel de color rosa chillon, yo no tenia ni pisca de maquillaje y ella parecia un fiel payaso, ella tenia el pelo con tres mil quimicos y lasio, el mio estaba natural y rizado

-¿enserio somos hermanas?-pregunte sinceramente

-lastimosamente, si-me respondio en mi mismo tono, fui al comedor y me sente al lado de bella y alice, esme habia preparado huevos y tocino, comi gustosamente, termine y Sali con mi moto, impresionantemente siempre salia más temparano que mi familia, llegue al colegio y busque a clarie, estaba con los chicos sentada en una camioneta (como la que tiene bella); me subi y sente con ellos

-¿Qué honda ness?-me pregunto quil

-bien, bueno, no espectacular, pero no me quejo-la verdad es que si, en ese instante pense en que en donde carajos estaria jake

-esta cerca, ya biene para aca-dijo contastando a mi pregunta clarie, guaoo, nos conociamos hacia 24 horas y podia leer mi mente, le dedique una sonrrisa, en esos tiempos llego jake, le sonrrei y el me imito

-¿Qué honda viejo?-dije despreocupadamente

-nada en especial- dijo en mi mismo tono, charlamos y reimos hasta que comenzaron las clases-¿Qué clase tienes?

-historia-dije deprimida

-yo tambien, ven vamos-caminamos hasta que llegamos a clases, afortunadamente el profesor no habia venido y no habia sustituto, haci que jake y yo caminamos por el campus hasta encontrar un arbol, hay reposamos

-¿manzana?-me pregunto, asenti y le pegue un buen mordisco, la verdad es que la manzana era muy jugosa, y se veia genial, tuve una chispa artistica, mi proxima pintura, _un amor prohibido_

-hermoso-susurre para mi misma

-¿Qué?-

-la manzana-le dije

-yo solo veo una manzana mordida-rei bajito

-bueno, velo de este sentido, una manzana significa amor y pecado, y una manzana mordida roja siginfica un amor prohibido, entiendes-

-oh, tines talento niña-dijo alborotando mi cabello

(**music**)

-jugemos a 20 preguntas-le ofreci

-claro, comienza tu-

-haber ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?-

-verde oscuro, ¿Qué musica te gusta?-

-pues, no tengo una clase, solo me gustan las canciones que expresen algo, tu sabes que tengan sentido, por eso odio a justin biber, solo dice _baby, baby, baby_, es horrible-

-te entiendo-dijo riendo bajito- ¿Qué peliculas te gustan?

-las de accion y miedo, no soy como las demas, me aburren las de romance o drama, eso no es emocionante, aunque habes hay exepciones-

-yo tambien odio las peliculas romanticas, ¡siempre es lo mismo!-dijo y ambos reimos

-¿Qué es lo que más odias en una persona?-

-que sea vanidoso y aburrido-

-tambien yo, bueno ya sabes la razon por la cual rose y yo no conectamos-

-¿Qué te llevarias a una isla desierta?-

-hmm, una pistola de vengala, un cuadreno y un lapiz; ¿Dónde te gustaria casarte?-

-en las vegas-dijo sonrriendo, yo tambien sonrrei, por un momento tuvimos un intenso contacto visual-¿Cuál es tu animal favorito?-

-lobos, amo a los lobos-dije sonrriendo-¿Cuál es tu comic favorito?

-super man-dijo riendo-¿Cuáles programas te gustan?

-haber, glee, friends, ¡carly, south park, ugly americans y todo lo de mtv, ¿Cuáles son tus deportes favoritos?

-correr y nadar, ¿Qué es lo más extraño que haz visto?-

-una rata sonrriendo-el estallo en risas-¡es enserio!, le iva a tomar una foto y se rio

-no te creo-dijo aun riendo- lo más raro que yo he visto es a mi padre vestido de princesita-estalle en risas-¡no te rias!

-lo siento, me imagino a papa vestido de princesita-y entonces los dos rompimos a reir, justo en ese momento callo una manzana del arbol y se aplasto en la cabeza de jake, me tire al suelo riendo, no podia respirar, poco a poco recupere el aliento, el se sobava la cabeza aun riendo suave, tenia una estupenda sonrrisa blanca, senti mi corazon latir rapido y tuve un breve mareo, una brillante idea atravezo mi mente

-¿Qué?-me pregunto jake

-tengo una idea-saque de mi bolso mi cuaderno y mi lapiz, el se hizo a mi lado para ver como dibujaba voltee el rostro para ver otravez sus rasgos, nuestras caras estaban cerca, por un momento vi sus carnosos labios, y luego me devolvi a sus otros rasgos y dibuje rapidamente-¿que parece?

-wow, genial, soy muy apuesto-dijo presumido y sonrriendo, rei bajito

-presumido-dije trociendo los ojos sin dejar de reir, la verdad es que si era muy apuesto y en que carajos estoy pensando-¿puedes hacerme un favor?

-claro, pero no matare a nadie-rei otra vez, sinceramente ya me dolia el estomago de tanta risa

-no es eso, sosten la manzana en tus manos para poder dibujarla-el asintio, en menos de 5 minutos termine-listo-jake y vino y alzo las cejas sonrriendo

-eres buena-dijo en un tono _raro, _yo lo mire_-_digo para dibujar-y puede ver como su piel canela se sonrrojaba, rei bobamente y finalmente remate diciendo:

-de que otra manera seria buena, es obio que para dibujar-dijo en tono inocente, jacob se sonrrojo más, en ese momento pude notar algo, ¡en realidad soy identica a eddi!, y en esos instantes sono el timbre, ., clases NO, pero paso algo inesperado, todos los estudientes empezaron a salir de la escuela al aparcaiento

-¿Por qué todos salen?-

-no lo se-dije preocupada levantando mis cosas, visualise a clarie y a los chicos-¿Por qué salimos?

-pues, tu sabes, estudias 6 clases y luego vuelves a tu casa-que? Como? Cuando?donde?, mire mi relog, no puede ser las 3, significa que ¡pasaron todas las clases!

-jacob, ¡son las tres de la tarde!-casi grite en su direccion el se puso palido, nos habiamos saltados TODAS las clases, pero cuando sonaron los timbres

-un momento, por eso no entraron, no sabian que habia pasado las clases-los chicos se morian de risa y clarie los acompañaba, escuche un nessie de la voz de mi hermano rubio y me diriji hacia donde estaba el

-¿Qué hay jazz?-le salude se veia diferente, más alegre y su voz parecia más soñadora

-nada en especial-dijo despreocupado

-nos vemos en casa-dije despidiendome de el y subiendo a mi moto….

_Hola chicas, primero que todo sorry por lo del otro capi,(si no tuviera mi cabeza pegada a mi la dejaria en el sofa siempre), espero que les aya gustado…._

_Besos mordidas y razguños_

_Att: mapy cullen_

"_**lobos, amo los lobos"**_


	7. ¡FCN!: los vestidos

¡FCN¡ los vestidos

Feliz cumpleaños ness: los vestidos

-_pero señor hot dog, usted es de los nuestros-_

_-no nessie, yo me he convertido, ahora soy de tofu-_

_-¡nooooooooooo!-_

_-Úneteme Nessie, nessie, ¡nessie!-_

-alice, mierda, un día de estos me darás un infarto-le dije algo molesta, hoy era mi maldito cumpleaños, no se supone que deben complacerme y dejarme dormí hasta las doce.

-_feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños querida nessie, feliz cumpleaños a ti-_cantaron en sinfonía mi familia-

-1, 2,3…-

-si, si, 3, 6, 9, 12,15, feliz cumpleaños monstruito-dijo alborotándome el cabello emmet

-sopla las velas y pide un deseo-me dijo Alice, cerré los ojos, ohm, una moto nueva, sople las velas y todos aplaudieron.

Entonces vi mi lindo pastel se veía realmente apetitoso, solo sentí una enorme mano hundir mi cara en el pastel de chocolate, la levante furiosa, ¡mi pastel!, mis padre se veían perplejitos mientras que rosali y Eddie me tomaban fotos, jazper contenia las ganas de explotar a reir, emmet estaba rojo de la risa, y jake también .alice y bella buscaban una toalla sin para de reír.

-¡ups¡-dijo jake

-¡corre!-le grite antes comenzar a perseguirlo por toda la casa-¡te matare! ¡Y luego le echare tus sobras a los perro!-

-solo si me alcan…-antes de que terminara la frase yo ya estaba encima de él sujetándolo de la muñecas-ajam, resulta que eres más rápida de lo que pienso

-eso te pasa por subestimarme-después de tres segundos de pensar que le haría, tuve una idea, solté sus muñecas y pase mis manos por mi cara llena de paste-

-no, no, ness, no se te ocurra…-y le pase todo a su rostro restregándole mi delicioso ex pastel-te odio-

-ve el lado positivo-musite tomando un dedo y probado algo del glaseado de su rostro-ahora tienes un buen sabor-nos reímos y nos paramos

-bien, ahora que paso la guerra del pastel, tenemos mucho que hacer-dijo mi pequeña hermanastra tomándome de las muñeca-

-aggg-

-gruñe todo lo que quieras, ness; bien, chicos necesito a alguien que nos acompañe de compras-todos los chicos se desaparecieron como rayos, pero alice tomo a jake de las orejas cuando intentó huir como los demás-jake eres muy formal al querer acompañarnos-

-pero…-

-qué bueno que aún hay caballeros en el mundo, en fin-

-no, no, alii, yo no iré de compras, no después de la última vez-

-pero jakeeeeeee-dijo haciendo su cara de perrito

-¡no!, mi integridad y manos aún no se recuperan de la última vez-

-jake, ven, no me dejes sola-le pidió bella, sentí algo de rabia, espera ¿rabia?, olvídalo Ness

-lo siento bells-

-jake, por favor, ¿siiii?, ¿por mi cumpleaños?-dije haciendo mi carita de perrito, el negó con la cabeza-vamos, es mi cumpleaños, ¿siii? ¿Por mi?-funciona, funciona funciona.

-(resoplo), si, si, solo deja de hacer esa cara-dijo tomando las llaves del auto de bella, yo sonreí con satisfacción-

-yupiii- él y las chicas subieron al auto, no tardamos en llegar al centro comercial

-bien, bien, tengo una idea genial, hagamos un juego, todas escogeremos tres vestidos, al final, nos reuniremos aquí

-bien, antes de irme podemos comer algo-le dije Alice

-Ness, cuando dije todas, me refería a bella, rose y yo-

-¡significa que no puedo escoger mi propio vestido!-

-exacto, ahora se bonita y ve a comer algo con jake-ahh, qué más da-gente los veo aquí en una hora-Al final jake y yo nos quedamos en la cafetería

-hey tú, me debes un pastel-el rio y mostro sus blancos dientes y mi corazón bombeo sangre más rápido de lo normal, tonta, solo te sonríe

-está bien, pero que no sea caro, tengo un presupuesto de 20 dólares- reí bajito, después de gastarme un pequeño pastelillo, hablamos de cosas tontas hasta que volvieron las chicas

-guaoo, son rápidas, paso menos de una hora-

-hmm, en verdad paso hora y media, pero creo que por eso dicen que el tiempo para los hombres pasa más lento-nosotros nos reímos algo

-jajá. Alice muy chistosa-

-bien ness, podrás ayudarnos a comprar los zapatos-

-Wii-dije sonriendo llegamos a una tienda y cada uno tomo su camino

-ah y nessie, las reglas son que solo busques con tacon, ¿okey?-

-sí, sí, claro alice-despues de media hora como acordamos, volvimos al mismo punto de la tienda donde acordamos vernos

-bien, miralos, son hermoso y sencillos, como tu ness-su zapatos no estaban mal, alice tenía un buen gusto

-hmm, son los más lindos que encontré, espero que te gusten ness-dijo bella con una calida sonrisa, estaban lindos

-lindos, plateados, y con tacón, se me verían genial, oh verdad son para ti, igual llévalos-voltee mis ojos, claro tenía que ser rose.

-bien, miren los míos- ellas se quedaron con los ojos abiertos

-Ness, la regla era solo tacones-

-no, no, ustedes dijeron "solo con tacón", haci que técnicamente no hay razón para negarlos-mis zapatos era convers, solo que modificados, tenían tacón, eran muy hermosos.

-sí, si, como sea, tenemos que irnos-dijo arrastrándonos a todos al coche,(obvio jake tenía que cargar la mitad de las bolsas), sería poco pero a Alice se le ocurrió "comprar algunas otras cosas necesarias", llegamos a casa después de unos minutos, jake se bajó soltó las bolsas en la sala y cuando creyó probar el descanso, Alice lo volvió a tomar de las orejas

-no, no, jake, necesitamos un jurado masculino-el soltó un chillido, no pude evitar reírme, subimos a mi recuarto, alice puso una especie de cortina y al otro lado estaban bella, rose y jake, estaba dispuesta a ponerme el primer vestido, ya me había quitado mi jersey cuando alice me lo mostro Salí caminando afuera asombrada

-alice, estas demente, si piensas que cabere en ese…vestido de campanita-

-claro que lo harás-

-es que para esos vestidos hay que tener algo llamado "curvas"-

-no te quejes puedes estar peor-dijo jake con voz cansada

-bien, entonces yo seré el juez y tu entras en el vestido de campanita-dije volteándome a encarlo, pero cuando me voltee se sonrrojo y bajo la vista, ¿Qué pa…, oh claro, no tenía camiseta-

-oh, vamos como si nunca hubieras visto a una chica en brasieles-dijo sarcástica rose, yo volví detrás del telón

-vamos Ness, póntelo-no tuve más remedio, el primer vestido era azul, en línea A, (n\a: ósea ajustado en el pecho y torso, y suelto en la falda). No se cómo entre, pero lo hice, salí del telon y me vi en el espejo

-woh, ness te ves sexy-dijo alii-cuando aparecieron esas curvas-

-no lo sé-dije sinceramente-pero me gusta que estén hay-

-bien, esa es mi opción uno, ahora mídete la dos-la dos era un vestido imperial(n/a: ósea ajustado en el busto y suelto en el torso y falda), que era algo, corto, pero muy bonito y sencillo, el tercer vestido, el tercer vestido era morado, parecido al diseño del primero pero con un escote en v, no tan profundo por supuesto.

-bien, jurado bella, tu vestido favorito-musito alii

-hmm, el azul turquesa-

-jurado rose-

-el azul metálico me fascinó-

-jake, tu vestido-

-amm, el azul-dijo con una pizca de timidez

-bien estoy con jake y rose, vestido azul, pasas a finales-reímos un poco, luego siguieron los vestidos de rosali, el primero de ella era un vestido azul cielo, con dos boleros en la falda y el estilo de los vestidos de Alice, el segundo…era muy estrecho, negro y con un descote en v, y uno profundo en la espalda, me lo cambie rápidamente, estaba cansada de medirme los vestido, haci que me quede con una camiseta corta y unos shorts

-okey, necesito un descanso- dije lanzándome a mi sillón puf

-ya somos dos-dijo jake

-okey, iré a hacer limonada, ya vuelvo-dijo bells, alice y jake la siguieron, dejándonos a mí y a rose solas en el cuarto, un silencio incomodo se formó…

5 minutos después

-tonta rubia-

-pelirroja masculina-

-¡bueno, al menos no soy una zo..¡-

-chicas, diablos no se pueden llevar bien por cinco minutos-

-¡NO!-dijimos las dos a la misma vez

-agg, solo…siéntense y terminemos con el tema de los vestidos-dijo alice tocándose las sienes, estúpida rosali.

-¡por que peleaban!-

-dijo que las rubias somos un estereotipo inútil-

-sí, pero tú te metiste con van goh-

-y tú te metiste con marilyn Monroe-

-a quien le interesa esa vieja estúpida-

-y a quien le interesa ese viejo loco-

-prefiero un viejo loco a una rubia fácil-

-como le dijiste-

-haber, rose, chica fácil es igual a una pu…-rosali se abalanzo sobre mí y intento ahogarme, yo tome su cabello y lo jalonee, ella imito mi acto, auch, eso dolía-

-¡suéltame¡-

-¡suéltame tu¡- a ambas nos alejaron, rose a emmet y jake a mi

-déjame Jacob tengo que acabar con ella-

-no, imagina que la lastimas, irías a la cárcel-me tranquilice, pero jake seguía con los brazos envueltos a mi alrededor, me gustaba la sensación, poco a poco fue soltándome, suspire, el raro calor se fue cuando sus brazos ya no estuvieron a mi alrededor

-okey, pero no te vuelvas a meter con van Gogh-

-echo si tú no le vuelves a decir a Marilyn chica fácil-

-echo-dijimos las dos estrechando nuestras manos, al rato me medí los de bella, la opción uno era un vestido azul muy lindo con una falda en campana de seda, la opción dos era un vestido verde limón, de tirantes de falda recta, hasta arriba de la rodilla, tampoco estaba mal, y el ultimo era rosa palo, de encaje en el busto y de forma imperial, también estaba bien

-bueno, bells, ¿tu vestido?-

-el verde-

-rosali, tu vestido-

-definitiva el azul-

-¿jake?-

-el azul-

-bien, estoy con ellos, ahora tenemos a nuestros vestidos finales-

-espera alice, falta la colección de rosali-

-oh, claro, el otro vestido que se nos olvido por que rose y ness estaban jugando a "yo ofendo a tu ídolo"-dijo pasándome el ultima vestido, estaba agotada, y todavía falta todo lo demás, me puse el ultimo vestido, era un vestido strapless, era más arriba de la rodilla, como a la mitad del muslo, en la cintura llevaba una cinta que lo rodeaba, tenía un tul que le daba la vuelta al vestido, era de color lila y la tele era de encaje de flores, era muy hermoso

-¿Cómo me veo?-

-guao-dijo alice, tapándose la boca con una mano-ness, ese es el vestido correcto, ya me imagino todo-dijo casi llorando

-estoy a favor de alice-dijo rose

-y yo también-dijo bella, jake tenía la mirada perdida, divida en tres partes, primero el pecho luego la cintura y después las piernas, y volvía a comenzar

-la mirada perdida de primo a tu vestido significa que también le gusto-dijo alice mirando a jake divertida

-al, no creo que le esté viendo precisamente "el vestido"-dijo sarcástica rosali, jake la fulmino con la mirada mientras bella estaba que se moría de risa, bien, tenía mi vestido.

_Gente, gente, primero, ¡volví!, sorry por demorarme tanto, es que mi hermana "sin querer queriendo", me borro los capi, la parte 1 2 y 3 de ¡feliz cumpleaños ness¡ haci que tuve que volver a escribirlo desde el comienzo y se me perdió el hilo en algunos, haci que por eso demore tanto, en fin. Bye, bye. "__**no**_** alii, mi integridad y manos aún no se recuperan de la última vez"**

_Atte.: mapy cullen _


	8. FCN: mi vieja amiga

FCN:

Feliz cumpleaños Ness: mi vieja amiga

Después de que escogimos el vestido, Alice y rose empezaron a hacerme todo tipo de tratamientos, mascarilla, pedicura, manicura, a echarme todo tipo de cosas, ellas se fueron a un salón de belleza, a buscar una cosa, no, ni siquiera puse atención a lo que decían, baje a la cocina, y saque del gabinete mis papas, las tontas no querían abrir

-oh, vamos, muero de hambre-les dije, si, bueno todos hablamos alguna vez con un objeto inanimado

-(risas), la chica que le saco un diente a su hermano de 17 años no puede abrir un empaque-dijo en broma, me voltee y el hizo un gesto similar al que las personas hacen cuando ven un monstro

-¿me veo linda no?-dije sarcástica, tenia una bata blanca, y mi cara estaba cubierta con una mascarilla de aguacate y pepino, además mi cabello estaba con un sombrero de plástico, ya que Alice me había puesto un tratamiento.

-espectacular-dijo riendo en mi mismo tono-¿Dónde esta mis primas y tu hermana?-

-fueron a comprar "yo no se que cosa" en "yo no se donde"-le respondí alzando los hombros, volví a intentar abrirlas pero ¡no podía!, jake rio y luego me arrebato las papas, de un solo movimiento las abrió y saco una, yo estire el brazo y intente tomar una, pero el corrió la bolsa, lo mire con odio, ¡tenia mucha hambre¡

-¿Qué?, ¿el monstro del lago Ness quieres papitas?-dijo en broma, luego acerco la bolsa a mi, yo le sonreí pero cuando intento las separo otra vez, y cuando al fin conseguí que me diera una, Alice y las chicas llegaron, bella se veía realmente agotada, pobre, rose y Alice parecían felices y sonriendo

-no, no, Ness, nada de comida, te hicimos un blanqueado y tienes que esperar un rato-

-pero alii-dije haciendo un puchero

-no, no, nada de "pero alii"-solté un resoplido y me deje llevar por mi hermana, me juagaron el cabello y me quitaron la mascarilla, guao, mi cara estaba híper-suave, reí internamente "la magia de Alice", las chicas dijeron que me maquilarían mas tarde

-¡nessie bebe puedes bajar un momento!-me grito papa desde abajo, baje aun en mi bata blanca, solo que ahora estaba mas normal, papa y esme estaban sonriendo en la puerta, les devolví, la sonrisa pero curiosa

-bueno, ness, como es tu cumpleaños, te quiero dar una sorpresita- dijo abriendo la puerta, ¡oh dios mío¡

-hola cumpleañera-dijo bree extendiéndome los brazos

-¡bree!-

-¡Ness!-dijimos abrazándonos

-oh por la santa mierda, ¡estas hermosa!-dijo viéndome

-¡tu también!-dije, tenia un lindo vestido vino tinto, y su cabello medio ondulado como siempre- ¿Qué haces en forks?-

-bueno, el gobierno encerró a mi padre por violencia intrafamiliar, y mi madre fue a un centro de rehabilitación para drogadictos, así que mi custodio la tiene mi tía Beatriz, que casualmente ¡vive aquí!-ambas saltamos al estilo Alice, fuimos a mi sala

-pero cuéntame hermana, como esta diego-

-oh, ese idiota, lo mande al diablo, me estaba engañando con la estúpida de crista-dijo alzando los hombros, ella tenia la misma cualidad de mi para…ver el vaso siempre medio lleno-

-genial, nunca me simpatizo-dije sinceramente, aunque ella ya lo sabia

-si, bueno, es que besaba tan bien-dijo antes de ver a mi hermano-¡Eddie!, viejo hace siglos que no te veo

-siiii, se volvió a unir el dúo dinámico, que felicidad- dijo sarcástico, nosotras reímos, solíamos hacerle la vida imposible a el y a rose-

-oh, admite que me extrañaste-dijo sonriendo

-hey, , ¿sabes donde esta la mi revista de play boy?-dijo entrando emmet a la sala-¿Quién es la pequeña morena que tiene la misma mirada diabólica de Ness?-

-oh, emm, te presento a "dolor en el culo 2": bree taner-dijo haciendo una especie de reverencia

-(risas), es un gusto bree dolor en culo taner- todos reímos, en eso entraron bells, jake y alii-

-mira beta, ellos son, bella, Alice y jake-dije señalándolos-chicos ella es mi mejor mejor mejor amiga bree-

-un gusto bree, pero no la habías llamado beta-

-ah, claro, es un apodo, be de bree, ta de taner, "beta"-dije alzando los hombros

-ah, ya me cuerdo de ti, eres el chico de primer grado-dijo mi amiguis mirando a jake

-creo-dijo jake dudoso-¿Quién eres tu aparte de la amiga de Ness?-

-lo mismo, solo que versión 7 años menor, recuerdas el día que Ness te saco un diente, la niña que estaba a su lado…

_Flash back_

_Una pequeña niña de rizos rojos pintaba una flor, que en verdad no parecía de primer grado, de repente un niño de su misma edad por accidente tumbo su _ _tarro de pintura, dañando toda la flor que ella había hecho para su papi_

_-que hiciste idiota, dañaste mi florcita-dijo nessie furiosa_

_-lo siento, yo no quería el me empujo-dijo el pequeño jake, nessie aun enfadada apretó su puño y lo aventó contra la mejilla del chico_

_-auchh, mi diente-dijo escupiendo el diente el muchacho llorando_

_-Ness, Ness, no te imaginas lo que encontré…-dijo la pequeña bree-que le paso al niño_

_-daño mi flor-dijo nessie haciendo un puchero, bree tapo su boca con su mano y miro mal a jake,-¡burro!, en fin encontré gusanos-dijo mostrándole los gusanos_

_-oh, genial, vamos a echarles a las de 5 grado-propuso animada la pelirroja_

_-siiii-y las dos niñas se fueron, dejando al dolorido jake_

_-vamos viejo, los hombre no lloran-dijo un amigo a jake_

_-los...Los hombres no lloran-repitió jake lloroseando-_

_Fin de flash back_

-si, ahora te recuerdo-dijo jake tocando su mejilla

-fuiste muy cruel-dijo bella

-el daño mi florcita-me defendí

-burro-lo volvió a acusar bree, las dos estallamos en risa

-¿no la acusaste con la profe?-

-no, tal vez me sacaba otro diente-

-ve el lado positivo, al menos te saco el que estaba torcido-dijo emmet

-guao, fue hace tanto, lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer-dijo bree, en ese momento entro papi y esme sonriendo

-vengan chicos, tenemos que mostrarles algo- pusieron un Dvd y prendieron la tele, todos nos sentamos, papi le puso play al video

_Apareció en la pantalla una dos pequeñas niña, como de 8 o 9 años, las reconocí, eran bree y yo, jugábamos en el patio de mi ex -casa en Seattle, ellas se correteaban por toda la casa, entonces llego una niña de rubia y linda de 11 años, rose, nosotras nos le acercamos_

_-rose, quieres jugar a pilla-pilla-le pregunte_

_-no, estoy muy grande para eso-dijo presumida rose _

_-oh claro ya tienes 11 y todo eso-dijo bree-rose, ¿sabes la buena forma de distraer a una rubia?_

_-no-_

_-bueno, pon una hoja en blanco con una frase que diga "voltéame"-las dos reímos, mientras rosali volteaba los ojos_

_-son unas niñas-dijo alzando la barbilla_

_-si, y tu eres una mujer-dije sarcástica_

_-no, soy una señorita-_

_-te crees mucho desde que te crese el busto-_

_-por lo menos yo tengo busto-_

_-¡tu tampoco tienes¡ te las rellenas con algodón-_

_-no es cierto-dijo defendiéndose rose_

_-si lo es, solo quieres impresionar ah ese niño de 5 grado, le sacas el algodón de la almohada y se la metes a tu transformador-_

_-yo…yo al menos no parezco un niño-_

_-yo al menos no parezco una zorra-rosali se puso roja y se abalanzo contra mi, tratando de ahogarme, yo la tome de sus cabellos y jalonee, hasta que papa salió de la casa y nos separo_

_-niñas, niñas, ¿Por qué pelean?-_

_-¡nessie me dijo…zorra!-_

_-¡que tu le dijiste que¡-dijo furioso pa'_

_-solo le dije que parecía una, no que lo era-dijo mi mini-mi_

_-nessie, a tu cuarto, y jamás vuelva a decir esa palabra o te quito tus temperas, y rosali sácate eso del pecho, y jazper deja de grabar-ordeno papa, yo me fui haciendo un puchero, rose se fue haciendo algo similar a mi gesto y jazz apago la cámara, mientras bree me seguía, luego la pantalla se volvió gris y apareció otro video_

_Luego aparecí yo de 7 o 6, estaba en una bicicleta, papa sostenía la bicicleta y me impulsaba_

_-papi suéltame, puedo hacer lo sola-dije en el video, _todos reímos, los niños le suelen decir a sus padre, "no me sueltes", y luego sus padres los sueltan, pero yo no tenia miedo, sabia que podía hacerlo o al menos eso recuerdo

-_bien nena, lo haces bien-dijo mi padre, yo daba perfectamente las vueltas, luego apareció bree en su bici, las dos empezamos a jugar por toda la carretera_

_-lo hace muy bien-dijo una voz de niño al otro lado de la cámara, Eddie, las dos niñas voltearon sus bicis y "aceleraron" a todo pedal hacia la dirección de eduard-no, no, Ness- la cámara callo al piso y se pudo ver solo la mitad de nosotros, mientras cuatro ruedas de bicicleta perseguían a dos piernas, papa hazlo la cámara y se volteo a el mismo, para luego apagarla._

_Hola, bueno, aquí les dejo, el capi, sorry por no actualizar antes…problemas familiares, en fin, espero que les guste, es solo una parte FCN, así que pronto, subiré lo de más_

_Besos, mordidas y rasguños_

_Att: mapy cullen_

_-¡nessie me dijo…zorra!-_

_-¡que tu le dijiste que¡-dijo furioso pa'_

_-solo le dije que parecía una, no que lo era-dijo mi mini-mi_


End file.
